A Lover's Delusion
by SDYusuke
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko broke up months ago, but now our favorite detective needs a date to get out of going to his mother's friend's wedding. Asking her is out.. but there is someone else.. shounen-ai, YusukexKurama, oneshot


A Lover's Delusion

2. Written by Ookami no Kokoro and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx

"But I don't want to go, it'll be boring," came the whining tone of Yusuke as he stood in his kitchen before his mother, pleading the fifth.

"Too bad, Yusuke," she said, putting some food away. "We're going, and that's it...."

"Why do _I_ have to go?" he whined again, looking at his mother.

"Because I said so...."

"I have things to do that day though!" he said, in an attempt to get out of his mother's friends wedding. For one thing, there would be dancing, and he certainly couldn't dance. The second was that the marriage would be boring.

She looked at her son. "Like what?"

"Like," his mind turned desperately, searching for an answer. "A date! I have a date!" As if suddenly hearing himself, he paled. _A DATE!? What ARE you thinking?!_

"A date?" Atsuko asked, sounding as though she found it funny. "With who? You and Keiko broke up MONTHS ago...."

Yusuke paled a little more. "With.. a girl..." he said, voice doubtful.

Atsuko laughed. "Okay...." She closed the door of the refrigerator before turning to look at her son. "If you can prove to me that you have a girlfriend.....and I mean a REAL girlfriend, not some random girl you paid to pretend to act like your girlfriend....then I won't force you to go to the wedding...."

He nodded. "All right.. fine.."

She laughed, walking into the bedroom.

Biting his lip, the younger left the kitchen and out of the apartment. "Great Yusuke, where are you going to get a girlfriend on such short notice..? I can't ask Keiko.." he said, watching the ground as he walked to no place in particular.

Yusuke continued down the road, pondering on his thoughts. "Well... there's Botan.." he stopped and thought a moment. "Yeah right! And get an oar upside the head! What about Yukina.. No... Kuwabara and Hiei would kill me..." he barely noticed himself walking past the small house he knew to be the Minamino residence.

The door to the Minamino house opened, and Kurama stepped out, closing it behind him. Looking up, the fox noticed a familiar figure walking away. Jogging slightly to catch up to the other, the redhead called, "Yusuke!"

Hearing his name, Yusuke stopped and turned. "Hey Kurama..." he waved idly, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hi...." he said, stopping in front of the other. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I just need to... find.." as he looked at the other, his mind seemed to click into 'thinking' mode, and a huge smile formed on his lips. 

"Find....what....?"

Still grinning, he draped his arm over the other's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Hey Kurama... I've been meaning to ask you for a favor..."

The redhead didn't like where this was going. "And what would that be.....?"

Moving away from the other, he put on an innocent look. "Do you think.. you could dress up like a chick and pretend you're my girlfriend..?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing slightly. "Just for one night though!"

Kurama's eyes went wide, and he looked at the other. "You want me to do WHAT?" He didn't sound angry, just surprised.

"Oh c'mon, please! My mom wants me to go to stupid wedding, and I need a way to get out of it.." he said, practically begging his friend.

"And....what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you know Keiko and I broke up a while back.. and I can't ask Botan, or Yukina.. and Hiei and Kuwabara.. well, let's just say they're out.."

"Actually.....I meant what me dressing up like a girl has to do with getting out of the wedding...."

"Well, I told my mom I had a girlfriend.. and.." he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

The redhead rolled his eyes slightly, letting out a small sigh. "I don't know Yusuke...."

"C'mon Kurama! Please! It's just for one night.. and we don't even have to go anywhere!"

The last part saddened him a little, but he hid it as best he could. "Well...." _I could never say no to Yusuke,_ he thought. _Maybe that's my problem...._

Grinning innocently, he linked arms with the other. "Please?" he asked, giving the boy the most innocent look he could manage.

The redhead bit his bottom lip slightly. Then, with a small groan, he said, "Alright, fine...."

Sighing in relief, he stepped away from the other, grinning widely. "Thanks Kurama, you have no idea how much this helps."

The Kitsune smiled slightly, glad that the other was happy. Then, he added, "I'll do it....but you OWE me Urameshi Yusuke...."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hai.." he said slowly, "I know I do."

"Alright.....I'll drop by tomorrow then...." And with that, the redhead began to walk in another direction.

"Thanks Kurama!" he called, waving before turning to walk back in the direction of his house.

Kurama smiled as he continued walking away, glad that he could help the other. _Still....I kind of wish we DID do something together.....like a date...._

Atsuko yawned slightly, grabbing a beer from the fridge and ignoring her son who was sitting at the table.

Yusuke sat at the table, biting his lip and acting strangely nervous, more nervous then he had ever felt dating Keiko. _I can't believe I'm actually going through with this.. I'm going on a date with Kurama.. I can't believe it!_

Opening the top, she took a sip before turning her attention to the knocking door. Walking over, she went to open it.

Hearing the knock on the door, Yusuke paled slightly and his stomach turned, the effect, he figured of extreme nervousness.

The door opened, revealing Kurama, though he wasn't at all recognizable. He wore a white blouse, a light blue skirt that went mid-thighs, knee-high socks and black Mary-Janes. A small purse hung from his left shoulder, and his hair was pulled up into a high pony tail almost at the top of his head. There were some strands that framed his face, feminizing his features more so than they already were.

Hesitantly, Yusuke looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend and he had to control himself from gaping too much. Slowly, he stood up and walked over.

"You must be Yusuke's girlfriend," Atsuko said, hiding her surprise.

The redhead smiled slightly, nodding. "My name's Crystalline...."

Forcing a smile over his features to replace the surprised ones, Yusuke walked up next to his mom. He was still in complete shock though and could barely speak. _I can't... believe...._

"That's a unique name...."

"I was born in America, but my family and I have lived in Japan for a few years now...." Seeing Yusuke, the redhead's smile deepened. "Hi Yusuke...." 'she' said softly, so his voice sounded more feminine. Leaning forward, 'she' placed a gentle, brief kiss on the other's cheek.

The younger kept his face cleared of the color he knew was bound to rise. Clearing his throat, he forced another smile. "H-hi.."

Atsuko was still a little surprised. "So, how long have you two been going out? And where did you meet?"

The redhead smiled, looking at the older woman. "We've been going out for a few weeks....and we met at the arcade...."

Yusuke nodded, just going along with whatever the other said.

The woman glanced at her son. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you would've believed me," he muttered under his breath, though he was still staring at the redhead at his door.

"Besides, you know teenagers....MY father doesn't know about it...." Looking at 'her' watch, the redhead then took the other's hand. "Yusuke, we should go.....we'll be late for the movie...."

"Movie?" he asked absentmindedly as his mind clouded. _Kurama's really going all out...._

"Okay......have fun you two...."

"Nice meeting you, Yusuke's mom...." 'Crystalline' said as 'she' dragged the other out.

Yusuke glanced back as he saw his mother close the door. Sighing in relief he looked at the other. For a few moments he was unable to speak. "T-thanks Kurama.."

"No problem, Yusuke....." the redhead replied. "Though it is a little embarrassing....." Looking at the apartment door, he said, "Maybe we should move away....in case your mom's listening...."

He nodded. "Okay.." Slowly, they began walking down the street. "So where are we really going? Back to your house to change..?"

"I wish....but I can't go home yet....I had a hard enough time getting out of the house with my mother home, so I can forget about going back in until she leaves at three...." Looking at his watch, he added, "Which is four hours from now....."

The younger nodded slightly. "Guess... we're going on a date, ne?" he asked, controlling the blush that tried to form.

"I guess....." the redhead replied, his cheeks flushing a little. Looking at the other, he said, "Oh, by the way, sorry about...." He pointed to the other's cheek, trying to show what he meant.

He gave the boy a small smile. "T-that's all right.. I know you were just trying to convince her.."

"Yeah.....do you think it worked?"

He nodded. "I-I must admit, Kurama," he said, letting just a bit of blush show through, "or should I say, Crstalline... that you look really...... good in that outfit.." He controlled another blush, though he knew he had put that statement mildly.

The redhead's cheeks flushed more, and he looked at the other. "Don't tell Kuwabara-kun and Hiei, okay? If they find out about this, they will NEVER leave me alone about it...."

He nodded slightly and chuckled a bit. "Don't worry.. we'll.. just go to places out of sight.."

"Okay.....like where?"

"Your idea of the movies sounded good.." he said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah......it's dark, so no one can see me....."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah if any guys saw you they'd probably want-" he stopped, closing his mouth before he said anything stupid, a blush forming over his cheeks again.

He looked at the other. "Want...? What...?"

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered, his cheeks darkening in color. _Yusuke.. don't say anything stupid.. this is just pretend.. nothing more.. Kurama's only doing this as a favor.._ he continued to tell himself that until he calmed down.

"Well...." The redhead looked up, seeing the movie theater and grabbing the other before Yusuke could pass it.

Gasping in surprise, Yusuke blinked back to reality. "What are we going to see?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

"You go ahead and pick....I don't really care...."

Looking around, he saw a particularly scary poster. "How about that one?" he asked, grinning.

"A horror movie......" The redhead shrugged a little. "Sure, if you want...."

He smiled and nodded, walking to the booth and paying for the tickets. _I hope this is scary.. maybe Kurama will be scared.._ he thought, keeping the happiness he found in that thought to himself.

The redhead stood nearby, ignoring the stares of every guy there, especially the ones aimed at his slightly rounded chest.

Yusuke walked back over, handing the ticket to the other.

Looking at the other, he smiled slightly. "Thanks...."

He smiled a little. "Sure K-rystalline.." he said slowly, knowing that others were listening. Carefully, almost hesitantly, he took the redhead's hand in his own and began leading the boy into the theater.

The redhead blinked a little, a little surprised that the other was holding his hand.

"Gotta make it look.. realistic, right?" he said slowly and softly as they walked into the dark room. 

The redhead nodded slightly, a small blush on his face. He couldn't help but smile. _Don't get your hopes up, Kurama,_ he reminded himself. _This is all just a guise....a show is all....it's not real...._ The last part was added a little sadly.

Making his way to the middle, the younger led the other down a row, sitting down.

Sitting down next to the other, the redhead sighed slightly, looking as previews ran across the large screen. He wasn't too fond of horror movies, but really didn't mind. _As long as I'm with Yusuke....._

In the dark, Yusuke smiled to himself._ Kuwabara said he took Yukina to see this and by the end she was sitting in his lap.._ he let out a small sigh, his subconscious hoping Kurama was just as jumpy.

By the time the lights were beginning to brighten, they revealed a sleeping redhead, his head resting on his companion's shoulder.

The ebony haired teen sat in his seat, he had been staring at the other ever since Kurama had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he could barely remember what had happened during the movie.

The redhead murmured softly, snuggling closer to the other as he slept.

The blush on his cheeks deepened as the other moved closer to him. _He probably thinks I'm someone else..._ he thought, that saddening his mood a bit.

A small yawn escaped the redhead's lips.

Watching as the last of the people left, Yusuke reluctantly touched the other's shoulder. "K-Kurama..."

"Hmm....?" the redhead murmured softly, though he was still asleep.

"The movies over.." he said softly.

"Hmm....?" Rubbing his eyes a little, the redhead finally woke up. "What....?"

"The movie..." he said slowly again, "it's.. over.."

"Oh...." Yawning a little, the redhead stretched a little.

When the other was finally off his shoulder, he worked it a little, having been like that for over half the movie.

"Sorry about that...." he said softly, still rubbing his eyes, watching the other knead his shoulder.

"It's.. all right," he said softly, standing up and stretching.

"Sorry about falling asleep too....I guess I'm so used to the Makai.....the movie just didn't see it interesting...."

He nodded again. "Well, it was only something to fill up the time.." the delinquent said softly. "We must've burned at least 2 hours with that.."

The redhead looked at his watch. "An hour and a half...."

Yusuke smiled slightly. "So.. two an a half hours left.." he said slowly, almost as if he wanted more time.

Nodding slightly, the redhead stood, looking at the other. "Sorry if I'm wasting your time....you can go home if you want..."

The younger's eyes widened and he shook his head, a little to quickly. "N-no.. Kurama.. I didn't mean it that way.. I meant, that, uhh.." he paused, unsure of how to express himself without giving away his secret.

The redhead blinked slightly, watching the other.

A blush formed over his cheeks, and he felt the need to run, get far away before he exploded. Unfortunately, the only way for him to leave was to get past Kurama.

Sensing the other's discomfort, he smiled, taking the other's hand. "Come on....we should probably get out of the theater...."

The blushed deepened when he felt the older teen's hand in his own and all he could manage was a slight nod of the head.

Slowly, the redhead led the other out into the hallway.

By the time they had reached the hallway, Yusuke's cheeks had been wiped clean of it's blush. "So.. what now..?"

"Well.....are you hungry?"

Nodding a little, he looked at the teen. "I.. thought you didn't want to be seen in public though.."

"Well.....I'll risk it....if you're hungry, then we can grab something to eat...."

He nodded a little. "Thanks Kurama.."

"No problem...." he replied with a small smile.

Seeing the other's smile, Yusuke couldn't help but smile in return. _I should just try and make the best of it... I know Kurama's interests lie elsewhere... but maybe he'll pretend for just this one night.._ he thought idly as they began down the hall.

Seeing other guys looking at him, the redhead sighed a little. _Guy, girl.....not a lot of difference...._

Yusuke could feel the eyes of other guys watching Kurama as they walked past. _I'd give anything if I could get that much attention.. from just him.._ he said, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Hearing the sigh, the redhead looked at the other. "Are you alright....?"

Looking back at the other, he nodded. "Hai.. there's... just a lot of people... around.."

"Yeah....."

Slowly, they walked down the street, Yusuke looking at the many restaurants. He could barely remember the other's hand still in his own.

Stopping in one restaurant, the redhead pointed to it. "How about this one?"

Looking into the windows, he nodded. "All right.. sounds good.."

The redhead smiled, entering the restaurant.

Yusuke followed in after him, looking around.

Sitting down at one of the tables, the redhead motioned for the other to join him.

Slowly walking over, the younger sat at the chair across from him. 

"Go ahead and pick whatever you want.....my treat...."

Opening the menu, he looked it over. "Isn't it usually the guy who pays for the meal?"

"In America, it's whoever has money...."

He chuckled a little. "How do you know, you've never lived there.." he said slowly.

The redhead laughed, opening his menu. "Well, just go ahead and get what you want...."

Looking over the menu again, he smiled slightly. "I think.. I'll get the chicken.." 

"The chicken is pretty good....I might get a salad...."

Putting the menu down, he blinked. "That's not very filling is it?"

"I'll be alright...."

He nodded a little. "Gotta keep up your girlish figure, ne?" he teased.

The redhead chuckled slightly, though a little embarrassed. Looking around, he saw a few guys staring at him, and he flushed, burying his face in the menu.

Noting the guys, Yusuke sighed a little. "Do girl's treat you that way too?" he asked softly.

"Guys, girls.....doesn't matter...."

"So I guess you don't mind the attention..?"

"Actually, it's really frustrating....but I just do my best to ignore it...."

"Frustrating?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes...."

"I didn't think getting attention could be frustrating.." he said softly.

"It can be....especially when no one knows who you really are...."

Setting his chin on his hands, he looked into the other's emerald orbs. "Oh.. I guess that would be frustrating.."

"Yes.....I'm just grateful to you and the others...."

He smiled a little and nodded.

Kurama followed Yusuke out of the restaurant, tucking a strand of crimson hair behind his ear.

Yusuke looked around, folding his arms behind his head as they walked down the street again. "Thanks for paying Kurama.."

"No problem, Yusuke....though I must say, you have quiet the appetite...."

He flushed embarrassedly and kept his face turned away from the other.

The redhead chuckled slightly, taking the other's hand. "It's okay, Yusuke....I really don't mind...."

Looking at the other, he gave him a small almost shy smile.

"So....what should we do now....? We have an hour to kill..."

"An hour, huh?" he asked, looking out over the shops. _Just an hour..?_

"Yeah...." He glanced at the other. "Am I boring you?"

He smiled slightly. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know....we haven't really talked about anything...."

"Talked he asked," sounding almost hesitant.

"Yeah.....unless you don't want to....."

He smiled slightly. "No, that's okay.."

The redhead glanced at the other, a small smile on his own lips.

"How about we go there?" he asked, pointing to a small park in the distance.

Looking at the park, the redhead nodded slightly.

Smiling softly, the younger took the older's hand and led him towards it.

The redhead smiled softly, allowing the other to lead him.

_I wonder why Kurama is being so cooperative about this whole thing..._ he thought idly, walking into the park, _I mean, I did basically force him into this.._

Seeing a lone bench, and no one around, the redhead tugged on the other's hand.

Blinking out of his thoughts, the delinquent let the boy lead him to the bench.

Sitting on the bench, the redhead smiled at the other.

Yusuke sat down next to him slowly.

"Yusuke....?" the redhead asked softly.

"Hai..?"

"I.....was just wondering...."

The younger turned a little bit, looking at the redhead. "Wondering what?"

"How.....are you....going to...pay me back for this....?" he asked, looking a little shyly at the other.

He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. "I-I don't know.. how do you want me to?"

"I...don't know....what would you give me...?"

"Give you.." he paused, searching his pockets. "I don't think I'd have anything you'd really want Kurama.."

The redhead leaned a little closer to the other, their faces mere centimeters apart. "You do, actually....but I don't know if you'd want to give it to me...."

The younger shivered when the other's breath fluttered over his cheek. "W-what's that..?" he asked, gulping slightly.

"Answer me first....would you give it to me....?"

"G-give what?" he asked, eyes slightly wide.

Mustering all his courage, the redhead closed his eyes, placing a gentle, brief kiss on the other's lips.

If Yusuke's eyes had been wide before, they were the size of dinner plates now. The younger was so surprised that he barely had time to react.

Pulling away from the younger, the redhead flushed deeply, embarrassed and slightly shamed for taking advantage of the other like that. Standing, he was about to run.

Seeing the other's quick stand, he quickly stood. "Kurama.. wait.." he said, taking the boy's wrist.

The redhead stopped, but didn't look at the other. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, I really am....I didn't mean to...."

Noting that the other wouldn't look at him, he said firmly. "Would you at least look at me..?"

Hearing the other's tone, the redhead's heart sank, thinking the other was angry with him. Slowly, he turned, looking at the other.

Almost without warning, the younger planted his lips on top of the other's. _Actions are worth more then words.._ he told himself, closing his eyes.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, but then closed as he returned the kiss, placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

Hesitantly, the younger wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

Shivering slightly, the redhead deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of the other.

After a few moments more, Yusuke pulled away slightly, a deep blush over his cheeks. "Hope.. that answers your question.."

A blush on his own cheeks, the redhead nodded numbly. "But...Yusuke....when did....?"

His blush deepened slightly and the boy looked at the ground. "A while back... that's one reason why Keiko and I broke up..."

"R-really....?"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "What.. about you?"

"For....a long time.....I don't even remember how long it's been...."

The younger shifted a little. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The redhead looked down at the ground. "You....and Keiko were still together, so.....I told myself I had no chance with you.....and I guess that kind of stuck....even after you two broke up...."

Yusuke looked at the other sympathetically. "I'm sorry I made you think that.."

"It's alright.....I just didn't want to risk ruining our friendship....."

The younger smiled softly. "Nothing could ever ruin our friendship.."

Looking at the other, Kurama smiled, nodding slightly.

Thinking everything over, Yusuke laughed slightly. "What's my mom going to say when she finds out you're not a girl?"

Unlike the younger, the redhead's features turned a little serious. "I....don't know...."

Seeing the seriousness, he blinked. Slowly, he sat down on the bench, taking the other's hand and asking him to sit down as well. "Something wrong?"

Sitting next to the delinquent, the fox replied, "Well....I just never thought about how our families and friends might react to this...."

Yusuke looked at the other, a little bit of seriousness in his own features. "So.. do you not want to do this..?"

"No, I want to, Yusuke....I really do....it's just...." The redhead closed his eyes. "I'm just afraid our mothers may not approve...."

He nodded and sighed a little. "I guess that might be a slight problem.."

The redhead looked at the other. "So what are we going to do....?"

"I'm not sure.." he said, pausing to think, "I guess we'll just have to tell them.."

"I....guess so...." The redhead nodded slightly, then glanced at his watch. "Well, it's three o'clock right now...."

He nodded a little. "So your mom probably left already.."

The redhead nodded. "Time flies when you're having fun, I guess...." he said, looking at the other with a small smile.

He chuckled a little. "You mean you had fun? I wouldn't think sleeping through a movie would be that fun," he teased.

"Depends on what you're sleeping on....or who...."

The younger's small, almost invisible blush deepened across his cheeks and he gave a small embarrassed laugh.

His smile deepening, the redhead got to his feet, looking at the other. "Walk me home?" he asked, a little flirtingly.

"Now what gentleman wouldn't walk a pretty 'girl' home?" he asked, teasing the other as he stood as well.

The redhead blushed slightly.

Chuckling, he took the boy's hand and they began walking. "You know.. I really appreciate you doing this for me Kurama.. dressing like a girl and all.. you didn't have to.."

"It's alright....I was just happy to help..."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you did... I really didn't want to ask Keiko.."

"Well, I'm glad to help.....but don't go harboring any illusions that I'll wear a skirt again...."

Yusuke chuckled slightly, looking at the other. "Oh, but you look good in it Kurama.." he teased.

The fox's blush deepened slightly, and he playfully hit the other.

"Ow.." he said, pouting playfully.

Chuckling slightly, the redhead stopped in front of his house. "Well...."

Slowly, the younger turned to face the other, smiling slightly.

Returning the smile, the redhead leaned forward, brushing his lips over the other's.

Blushing a little, he smiled and returned the kiss.

After a while, the redhead pulled away, smiling at the other. "So....thanks for the date...."

He nodded, finally letting go of the other's hand. "Thanks for coming with me.."

"No problem.....I had fun...."

Yusuke smiled and nodded again. "I did too.."

His own smile deepening, Kurama turned and walked towards his house, taking out his keys and opening the door. Glancing at the other again, he smiled before slipping inside, closing the door.

A smile still on his face, the younger turned. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started back towards his house.

Atsuko growled, trying to close her suitcase after packing it.

Yusuke opened the door of the apartment, the same dazed look on his face. Walking into the apartment, he closed the door.

Hearing the door, the older woman stood, deciding to abandon the suitcase and bother her son. Entering the kitchen, she smiled. "So, how was your date?"

Blinking out of his dazed state, he grinned. "It was great..."

"That's good....glad you had fun...." Then she went back into the bedroom.

Blinking, he followed her. "What're you doing?"

"Packing.....my flight's tomorrow...."

"Flight?" he blinked, looking confused.

She looked at her son. "For the wedding....."

"Oh yeah," he laughed, slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Yeah.....would you do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"After I leave tomorrow, would you call Kurama and ask him to take care of you for me?"

He blinked, a little confused. "Kurama? Why? I don't need a babysitter." he said, though the idea of Kurama taking care of him more then made him happy.

"Well, I figured, since you two were going out now, you'd want his over so you won't feel so lonely...."

The delinquent flushed deeply. "What would make you think we're going out?"

"Please, Yusuke.....you think I couldn't tell that it was Kurama in that skirt?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh... so you don't mind?"

"Why should I? He's nice enough....besides, if he can put up with you, then you should hold on to him...."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I didn't think you'd mind.. Kurama seemed awful worried though.. I don't think he thinks his mom will approve.."

"Well....I called her earlier, and I don't think she'll mind either.....I think she figured that her son liked you from the beginning...."

"Really? Was it that obvious?" he asked slowly, wondering why he hadn't noticed it.

"Maybe to mothers....."

He nodded a little. "Oh.."

"So....why don't you give him a call and let him know? I've got things to finish up...." And with that, Atsuko went into the bathroom.

Nodding, he walked over to the phone. Taking the phone out of it's cradle, the dialed the redhead's number.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. "Hello?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Yusuke smiled. "Hey Kurama.."

"Hi Yusuke.....what's up?"

Twirling his finger in the phone cord, the younger leaned his back against the wall. "Well, I was just wondering... well, actually my mom was wondering if you could come over and stay with me while she's gone.."

There was a small pause before the fox answered, "Well, sure I could, but why....?"

He laughed a little. "She didn't want me to get lonely.. and figured my 'girlfriend' would be the best choice.."

"W-what....?"

"My mom figured it out when you came over earlier," he said slowly, still twirling the phone cord around his finger idly.

"So.....there was really no point to me wearing a skirt?"

He chuckled a little. "Nope.. I guess not.."

There was a little silence on the other end, before Kurama said, "I'm burning it...."

Yusuke controlled another laugh. "Oh it wasn't that bad was it?"

"I'll let you know when it's gone...." he replied with a chuckle.

The younger pushed himself away from the wall, walking around a little. "So.. you think you'll be over tomorrow?"

"Sure I will, sounds like fun...."

"Fun, hmn?" he asked, almost teased.

The redhead chuckled. "Yes, a lot of fun.....see you tomorrow...."

He smiled deeply. "Okay.. see you.."


End file.
